greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Warworld
History Warworld's creation and use is usually tied with the two specific villains, Mongul and the Cyborg Superman. Pre-Crisis Warworld was created by a very warlike alien race called the Warzoons, as their ultimate weapon. However, all the Warzoons died off mysteriously, and the last one was found dead at the planet's control chair by the Largas, an extremely peaceful alien race. The Largas buried him, then kept the key-like device that could activate Warworld hidden. But the Largas also died out over time, and the last one gave the key to the Martian race, who had once been devastated by a war, for safekeeping before dying. The space villain Mongul kidnaps three of Superman's friends in order to force him to retrieve the key for him. Despite help from the Martian Manhunter, Mongul escaped with the key. He activated Warworld by directly connecting his brain to its controls. With help from Supergirl, Superman attacked Warworld, but its weapons were too powerful even for them. However, Superman soon realized that what killed off the Warzoons was precisely Warworld's mental control system, and the heroes tricked Mongul into almost killing himself by exerting himself too much battling them. However, Mongul managed to escape, and Supergirl destroyed Warworld by flying through it at full speed. Post Crisis When the DC Universe changed with Crisis on Infinite Earths so too did Warworld's origin and story. Wiped clean and returned to terrorize the DCU, Mongul had obtained Warworld from a trio of aliens who allowed him to use it to form his own space empire (by threatening other races into submission with it.) Superman, who had exiled himself from Earth at the time (as a result of mental problems caused by his execution of three Phantom Zone criminals) stumbled onto Mongul's empire, and ended up being forced to fight in Mongul's gladiatorial games. Superman defeated the ruling champion, Draaga, but refused to kill him. Eventually, Superman defeated Mongul. He also found the Eradicator during these events. Draaga ended up as the new figurehead ruler of the empire, but he soon abandoned his position to look for a rematch against Superman; he died on Earth. Warworld was next seen years later in another multipart storyline in the Superman titles, "Panic in the Sky", in which Brainiac had taken over it and used it to attack Earth. With help from many of Earth's other superheroes, Superman defeated the attack and destroyed Warworld. In the Reign of the Supermen storyline, Mongul and the Cyborg Superman had aspirations to transform Earth into a new Warworld. They destroyed Coast City and damaged Metropolis to set up massive 'engine-cities'. Their plans were foiled by the resurrected Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, Steel, the Eradicator, and Hal Jordan. Years later, in yet another multipart Superman storyline ("Our Worlds at War") the space villain Brainiac 13 turns the planet Pluto into a new Warworld, but Superman, his powers incredibly boosted by diving into the sun, destroyed it. In Legion #5, Oct 2001, which is set in the far future, this Pluto/Warworld was a focus of a backup story, in this continuity it was not destroyed by Superman. Numerous times also the Cyborg Superman has tried to turn planets into a new Warworld as well. And each time he was foiled by Superman. Warworld had a role also in the Sinestro Corps War. In the event, the Cyborg Superman and his Manhunters made a new Warworld to carry the main power battery of the Sinestro Corps, the invasion force for Earth, and the Anti-Monitor. After they invaded Earth, Warworld was lowered into Earth's Atmosphere hovering over New York City. During the Battle of New York, Warworld and the power battery where dropped on the Anti-Monitor and the Cyborg Superman destroying the later and the Warworld. Inhabitants When Warworld was destroyed upon its invasion of Earth with Brainiac, the inhabitants of War World came to Metropolis. In order to get the remainder of war machines activated they went under ground and took control of Metropolis's Underworld, a sewer system underground in which rejected denizens reside. Their leader, Clawster was defeated by Superman and they were captured first by Cadmus. An attack by Doomsday frees Clawster and many of his followers, whom Doomsday then kills. In Adventures of Superman #512 more Underworlders are seen and killed by Parasite after setting him free. In Other Media Television Warworld appeared in the animated Justice League series during its first season, in two episodes aptly named "War World" that closely adapted the first post-Crisis Warworld story. It also featured the first animated appearance of Mongul. Video Games Warworld and it's inhabitants played a role in the video game, Death and Return of Superman. Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warworld *http://www.comicvine.com/new-warworld/34-55859/ Category:Planets